Star Trek Online: Literary Challenge (Season 8.5)
Star Trek Online: Literary Challenge (Season 8.5) was the series of Star Trek Online: Literary Challenges that took place during Season 8.5 of . The literary challenges were a forum-based game where story topics for Star Trek Online gamers would be posted every two weeks and users would respond with entries based on those topics, using their Star Trek Online characters. ''Literary Challenge #58 : REDACTED'' :Every Section 31 operative, when being trained, read up on the current ships that roam space, both friendly and enemy files are open to agents to read. From Breen ships to the elusive Tholians, every ship is known. Special attention is put on your ship, for your many deeds for or against the Federation. What does Section 31 files say about your ship? What do they say about your Captain, or your crew? What is your greatest triumph, or failure, recorded in these blacklisted files? Are you friendly, or a threat to the security of the Federation? ''Literary Challenge #59 : Wrath of Betazed'' :During the Dominion occupation of 2374, Jem'Hadar soldiers trampled more than just the soil of this peaceful Federation planet. The emotional scars of that violent invasion have remained all these decades since the war ended, and now it appears that some Betazoid citizens have taken it upon themselves to exact justice for the war crimes committed by the Dominion forces. Free Vorta and Jem'Hadar now seek membership in Starfleet, and serve aboard countless ships across the quadrant, but we have received disturbing reports that some have been the recent victims of an as yet unknown form of psychic assassination. Starfleet has sent you and your crew to investigate these inexcusable attacks, and bring the perpetrators to justice. We cannot forget the events that took place on Betazed, but we cannot risk further provocation in the eyes of the Dominion by allowing these attacks to continue. ''Literary Challenge #60 : Redux 3.0'' :Over the past couple of years, we've had some awesome Literary Challenges. As of late, more and more have been participating, and I've been receiving requests if authors can write an entry for a past challenge. :For the next two weeks, feel free to write an entry for one of the past Literary Challenges -- a complete list of previous topics can be found here. IMPORTANT: Please post your entry to this thread, rather than the old challenge thread, and include the title of the past literary challenge at the top of your post. Have fun! Entries * "Acquisitioned" by Hawku ''Literary Challenge #61 : The Final Battle'' :This is it. Everything has brought you to this moment. Repelling the Borg Collective, taking the Dyson sphere, fighting the True Way and New Dominion. All of it has led you here, to this empty space. The Iconians have sent a message. They are ending this. You and your crew have been chosen to lead the forces of the Klingons, Romulans and Federation. The Iconians, Undine, Solonae will be coming through soon enough. This is the final battle captains. Write a log about your feelings of leading the charge or write how the battle turns out. Who wins? Who survives? Who do you lose in the process? It's time, Captains. Prepare for the Battle of STO! ''Literary Challenge #62 : All Good Things... :''You've received a Priority One Communication from Starfleet Command. One of the most decorated and well known Admirals in the Fleet has announced his retirement, and his plans to board a private high-warp vessel to voyage into the unknown. Admiral BranFlakes has saved our Galaxy more times than any officer since the great James T. Kirk, and has single handedly improved our communications with dozens of new species and civilizations, as well as being a key driving force of our alliances with the Romulan Republic. His tireless work with the treaties existing between the Klingon Empire, the Dominion, and the Breen Confederacy have effected a lasting peace across our quadrants. Without his leadership, countless worlds across the Federation would be in a frightful state. Your orders are to return to ESD and accompany your Senior Staff to Admiral BranFlakes disembarkation ceremony. You have been chosen to officiate at this auspicious occasion based on your personal history with the Admiral. Prepare your finest dress uniform and your speech, and report to Admiral Quinn upon arrival. This is a day of honor when we will be allowing representatives from the Romulan Republic and the Klingon Empire to take part in the ceremony as well, so keep your diplomacy skills set to maximum, and return to Earth for the privileged honor of saying farewell to a member of the ''Star Trek Online family.'' Background information *This challenge was inspired by the departure of one of the forum's long time moderators, BranFlakes. =External links= *Literary Challenge: Index on the Star Trek Online forums Category:Star Trek Online